Making Pie
by SarahAnn1901
Summary: Trying to avoid an awkward conversation, Dean suggests he and Cas make a pie together, using the new kitchen in the Men of Letters bunker. If only he knew what he was getting himself into…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Written in collaboration with Nomable. Originally in "script format." I did my best to convert it. Sorry if the chapters are short._

* * *

Dean was bored. He was supposed to be researching. But Dean never did the research. That was Sammy's job. So instead he decided to kill time by watching YouTube. He decided to search for a song Sam mentioned earlier. He found himself smiling and laughing by the end of the song.

That's when he heard that familiar ruffling of wings and Castiel's voice, coming from directly behind him.

"Hello Dean, why are you laughing?" Dean jumped slightly.

"Damn it, Cas! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" Dean turned around and pulled the earphones out of his ears. Despite Dean's sudden out burst, Castiel didn't even flinch.

"I just wondered what you found to be so funny." Castiel shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing. Dean sighed and also shifted awkwardly.

"Well… I was listening to music. Sam found a song that he thought perfectly described you. You gotta hear it. It's called 'angel with a shotgun.'" Dean handed his earbuds to Cas.

Castiel, remembering how he found Dean, stuck the strange things in his ears. Dean then restarted the song and watched Castiel's face as it played. He smiled to himself as Cas started to squint.

When the song ended Cas turned his eyes back on Dean.

"I... like it." He pulled the buds out of his ears and stared at them in interest. "Though I don't understand why an angel would require a firearm. We are well equipped with many other powers. Is the song supposed to depict the civil war in heaven? If so, I don't find it quite as amusing." He frowns. Dean chuckles at Castiel's remark.

"No man, It's just…" He trails off, wondering if he should tell him what he really thinks of the song. When he gets a confused head tilt from Cas, he decides to go with it. "It just – I kind of reminded me of… us." He shifted awkwardly in his seat. Getting nervous he started to babble. "Not that there's an 'us' or anything, I mean, there could be, I you w- wanted there to be."

"I don't understand… how does this song relate to us? Did you mean the fact that I rebelled for you?" Using air-quotes, "And what's an 'us?'"

Dean sighs and grabbed his jacket. Shrugging it on, he walked to the door and took his keys.

"I'm gonna get some pie." Walking out, he yelled over his shoulder. "You can come too if you want."

Cas stood for a second and decided to follow Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas followed dean out the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the impala. Dean, having not gotten into the car yet, took a step back to look at Castiel in his beloved impala. It made him feel warm, like he belonged there. He smiled, slid in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Castiel shifted in his seat slightly, looking around at the interior of the car that Dean so often referred to as his "baby". He reached out, trying to turn on the radio, but turned on the heater instead. The rattle of the legos Dean stuffed in the vents as a child startles Castiel, and he begins looking around a bit more frantically.

"Dean, what's that noise?"

Dean laughed and turned off the heater. At that Castiel calmed down slightly, his muscles still a bit tense.

"Dude, it's okay. Calm down." He snuck a peek at Castiel's face and smiled fondly. "When me and Sam were little... we got bored on the long car rides... I jammed a Lego in the vent." He laughed at the memory. "Sammy shoved a soldier into the back seats armrest."

"I...I see. That's nice. You two drove around a lot because you were raised as hunters, yes?" He stroked the armrest lovingly. "The prophet, Chuck, was right. This car is quite important. It's basically your home, isn't it?" He glanced over at Dean, watching him as he concentrated on the road.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that... It's more of a home than we've ever had." Dean cleared his throat. "Enough chick-flick moments." He turned on the radio and Kansas's "Carry on my Wayward Son" begins to fill the car. **Castiel **blinked, turning his attention back to the road as well, silently wondering what a chick-flick is. He glanced back at Dean when he realizes he's singing along.

"You...Like this song, too?"

Dean looked back at Cas and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Man, I love this song." He pulled up to the grocery store. "I've decided. We're making this pie." He grinned over at Cas, getting out of the car.

They walked in the store together and as they walked through the door, their hands brushed slightly. An odd blush ran up Dean's face. Castiel looked down as their hands touched, an odd tingle running up his arm. Then he glanced up at Dean, trying to gauge his reaction.

"So...What do we need?" Cas asked, pulling a box of cereal off the shelf and studying it. Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Well definitely not that." lifts the box out of his hands making them brush again, and puts the box back on the shelf. Cas watches as Dean placed the box back, oddly confused.

"Why… Why do you keep touching my hand...?" Cas asked bluntly. Dean blushes brightly and stalks off toward the fruit section.

"We need apples." Castiel blinks, confused, before following Dean to the produce.

"How many?" Castiel began looking over the apples, selecting all the good ones until his arms are filled. "Is this enough?" Dean laughed and started picking apples out of Castiel's arms and putting them in a bag.

"We only need ten." He smiled at Cas, fondness in his eyes.

"What else is there?" Cas stares back, still mildly confused, but nods. Dean's smile brightens.

"Sugar." Dean stated and started walking. Castiel Nodded, following Dean to the aisles. He locates the sugar and smiles proudly at Dean.

"Found it."

"Good." Dean takes the sugar from him and looks down at his hands. "Maybe we should've gotten a cart?" Castiel blinks and nods once.

"I will return with one immediately." Castiel runs off and quickly returns with a cart. "Is this adequate?" He looked questioningly at Dean. Dean smiled and thought that a domestic Castiel was a cute Castiel. He mentally shook himself.

"Um… yeah this is good. Okay now we need…" He started listing things. Castiel listened intently as he rattled off the ingredients, fetching what he could, proudly showing Dean.

"Is this everything? Shall we return to the Men of Letters bunker and make the pie?"

Dean checks over the items in the cart and nods.

"Yup, that's everything. Let's go check out." He says as he leads the cart to the check-out stand. While they were standing in line Dean happened to overhear a conversation between a girl and who was presumably her mother.

"Mommy, don't they look cute together?" She said as she tugged at her mother's sleeve and pointed at the two men.

"Yes, honey. I guess they are a cute couple." At this Dean couldn't help but blush. And Castiel turned around, slightly flustered.

"Thank you." He smiled quickly and then turned to Dean. "I don't understand, Dean. Why does she think we are cute together?" Dean blushed even harder.

"Cas, they think… they think we're a couple."

"A couple… as in romantically?" He blinks, thinking about it. "Oh. Well, that was a nice compliment. We would make a good couple." He said this last part softly.

It was their turn to load up their groceries and wait as the woman at the counter scanned them.

"Making pie?" She said, trying to make small talk. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Cas cut him off.

"Yes. Yes, we are." He smiles kindly at her. "Dean sure does love his pie." He turned the smile on Dean. Again he was surprised at how domestic Castiel was being. They paid for their items and loaded them in the trunk of the Impala; all the while Dean was being uncharacteristically quiet. Castiel looked worriedly at Dean.

"You're being quiet. Well, more so than usual. Is something the matter?"

"What was up with that back there?"

"What was what? The woman offered us a sincere compliment. According to my understanding of humans, you usually say 'thank you' when complimented." Castiel looked confused. Dean sighed angrily.

"Not that, Cas! It's just… they called us a couple. And if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly what you could call a 'couple.'" Cas blinked and stepped back a little.

"A lot of people always seem to think we're a couple… What would be so bad about being a couple?" At that, Dean looked taken aback.

"Well… nothing, I guess. Just, I didn't know if you would… like it."

Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I like it? I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, Dean. But if you want, I can start correcting people when they assume things. But when someone compliments you, you should accept it and thank the person. Not embarrass them by denying the praise." He turns around and goes to slide into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean was left gaping at the spot Castiel once occupied.

"Um…" Then suddenly his mind caught up to him and he went to rip open the passenger-side door. "Cas, that isn't what I meant!"

Once again, Castiel doesn't even flinch at Dean's raised voice.

"Then inform me of your actual meaning, because I don't understand." Castiel's voice was cold. Dean sighs.

"I meant…" He sighed again. "I meant that I didn't know if you would like the idea of an 'us.'"

"Again I don't understand the meaning of 'us.'" Using air quotes again. "But, why wouldn't I? You're a good friend, Dean. Now, shall we make the pie? The icecream you bought will melt if we don't put it in the freezer soon." Castiel faced the windshield, bringing an end to the conversation. Dean was defeated; he shut the door and went to shut the trunk before sliding in and starting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the scenery that passed by, Castiel shifted in his seat. The drive back to the bunker was quiet. That is until Castiel broke the silence.

"It's going to rain soon…" And as soon as the words leave his mouth, a clap of thunder is heard and the rain begins pouring. "I told you…"

Dean stayed stubbornly silent. If Castiel didn't want to talk about their relationship, they wouldn't. Castiel glanced over at Dean, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. Dean parked the Impala and Castiel hopped out, opened the trunk and carried all the bags inside the bunker, but not before he unlocked the door. Dean sat back in his seat and stared at the door Castiel mojo-ed open. He sighed and followed him inside. Castiel piled the bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel questioned.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair. "Probably moosing around somewhere."

"Shall we make the pie now?" Castiel asked eagerly. Dean smiled sadly.

"Yeah... I guess we should." He walked over to the oven and turned it on, avoiding Castiel. He frowned a bit as Dean avoided him, bustling around to unpack the groceries, looking over each item with interest. "

So, we're making apple pie? Is that your favorite?"

**"**Yeah. It is." Dean began mixing things together. Castiel nodded, watching Dean's actions closely.

"Have you made one before?" Dean stopped mixing.

"Actually... no. But i read a recipe once... I thought since now I have my own kitchen, I'd cook." He smiled. "I made burgers once... they were good."

**"**I'd like to try your burgers sometime. But those ones...From the Castle restaurant were quite good." He stood attentively, still watching Dean. "I may not require food, but I would like to try your cooking sometime." He gave him a tiny half smile and Dean smirked back at him.

**"**Well I'm nothing compared to WhiteCastle... But i am pretty good." Castiel smiled a bit more.

**"**Well, we'll see about that."

**"**I guess we will." Dean threw a wink at Cas. He finished mixing and started to prepare the dough.

**"**You know... you can help with this..." Castiel stood still for a few seconds before walking over, a bit too close for comfort.

"What can I do?" He glanced at Dean, only a few inches from his face. Dean's heart skips a beat and he glanced at Castiel's lips.

"Well... you can... start by peeling the apples?"

**"**Alright." He stayed still, not moving at first.

**"**Um... here." He handed Castiel a peeler.

**"**Thank you, Dean." He took the peeler and paused before finally moving away to peel the apple over the sink. Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and returned to rolling out the dough. Castiel accidentally cut his finger with the peeler, sucking in a breath.

Dean looks over at Castiel and noticed the blood running down his hand.

"Holy shit Cas! Are you okay?" He moved to get a hand towel and wrapped it around Castiel's finger, applying pressure. "You should really be more careful." Cas blinked and looked up at Dean.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." He placed his hand on top of Dean's. "Do not worry about me. I finished peeling the apples, however." He glanced back at them. Dean looked at him worriedly.

"Well... okay... but maybe you should finish the dough while I cut the apples? I don't want you hurting yourself again."

**"**Dean, I'm an angel of the lord. But, alright." Castiel moved towards the dough, pushing it out the way he had seen Dean do earlier. "Is this good?" He glanced back at Dean for approval.

**"**Um... yeah its good." As Castiel went back to rolling the dough dean found it hard not to stare at his ass. Cas continued rolling out the dough until it was perfect.

"Alright, it's done." He sets it into the pan, pinching the outside so it's perfect. "Is this good?" Dean realized that Cas was looking at him but didn't quite hear the question.

"Huh?"

**"**I said, is this okay?" He stepped aside so Dean could see his work.

**"**Yeah! That's great." He smiled at him. "Okay, now see the other mound of dough? Roll that out so we can make the top shell." Dean turned and took out a knife to cut the apples. Castiel nodded before quickly moving to do as Dean instructed. He finishes a few minutes later, stepping aside again.

"It is done, Dean."

**"**Okay." Dean finished cutting the apples and has made the filling to go with it. He poured out the filling and carefully placed the apples. "Okay, now we got to cut these into strips." Doing so, he neatly arranges them onto the pie and sticks it in the oven. "Okay now we have to wait 45 minutes for it to finish baking. What are we gonna do for 45 minutes?"

**"**Wait here quietly?" Cas shrugged slightly.

**"**How about I show you my room?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a flirtation?"

**"**Um.. n- no? I just... Do you want to see my room or not?!" By now, a blush has crept up dean's face.

**"**I would love to." Castiel smiled and followed Dean to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, Castiel following closely behind.**

**"Well, this is it."**

**Castiel looked around, glancing at all the décor. **

**"It's very nice. Very… Dean-like." He smiled a bit, sitting on the bed made from memory foam. "I like it."**

Dean sat down next to Castiel on the bed and sighed. "Cas... you've been avoiding the subject and it's usually me that does it. But seriously, the one time I actually want to talk and you're the one that shuts me out?" Dean was frustrated.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, taken back.

"I...I don't know what you mean." He lied, trying to avoid the subject. Dean was sitting close, and they were on an exceptionally comfortable bed...Oh god, he shouldn't be thinking like this. He kept his expression blank, however, giving no hint to the dilemma in his head at the moment. Dean scooted closer to Cas.

"Oh, i think you know exactly what I mean, Castiel."

Castiel blinked as Dean used his full name; something he hadn't heard in quite a while. There was no denying, however, that he really liked it.

"Dean, I..." he trailed off, not completely sure what he meant to say.

Suddenly, Dean was nervous. He rarely got nervous, but lately around Castiel, that's all he seemed to be.

"Cas..." He moved in slightly and lightly pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel's eyes widened for a second, every muscle in his body going taut in surprise. But there was no denying it; Castiel had been fantasizing about this moment for a while. He shut his eyes, finally, and slowly kissed back, his brain going blank as he focused on Dean alone, and his amazingly soft lips. Not once did Dean think Castiel was ever going to kiss him back. So when he did, Dean was surprised. He pulled back and looked at Castiel.

Castiel blinked as Dean abruptly pulled away, a bit worried.

"I...I'm sorry." he said, unsure what else to do other than apologize. Dean frowned, confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Castiel blinked.

"I thought you didn't...Like it." He replied, fiddling with his thumbs. Dean laughed, It reminded him of something very similar he said earlier today.

"Why wouldn't I like it, Cas? I've wanted to do that since... well, forever." He smiled. Castiel looked over at Dean, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"R...Really? Even before you were born?" He asked, blinking down at him. Dean burst into laughter.

"No Cas... It's an expression."

Castiel blinked and nodded. "Oh." He said simply. He then paused, looking into Dean's eyes.

"Can we...Do that again?" He asked awkwardly, amazed at how badly he desired the feeling of Dean's lips against his once more. Dean stopped laughing, but kept the smile on his face.

"Yes, Cas. We can totally do that again." He brought his hand up to hold the back of Castiel's neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss, filled with need and desperation.

Castiel moved his hand to Dean's cheek, the prickly hairs of his slight beard that he hadn't shaved in 2 days tickling the palms of his hands. He loved the warmth of human skin, the sensation that filled his whole body whenever Dean touched him. He ached for more, but knew that humans usually showed some restraints. Castiel desperately kissed back, tilting his head and inhaling Dean's scent. He yearned to touch more of Dean; to hold him close and claim him as his own. Cas' hand moved to the imprint on Dean's upper arm, covering it with his hand once more.

"You're mine, Dean Winchester." He muttered into the kiss, his eyes opening for a second to glance at Dean.

"And, oddly, I'm cool with that." Dean muttered back. Dean never felt this happy in his entire life.

* * *

Sam walked through the door of the bunker and immediately smelled burning.

"What the hell?" He headed to the kitchen and, sure enough, there was a pie burning in the oven. He sighed. "Damn it, Dean." He grabbed and oven mitt, turned off the oven and took out the pie. He set it on the table, staring at it, wondering what to do. He decided to look for Dean and knock some sense into him before he tries to set the oven on fire again.

He walked to Deans door and knocked. Not getting a reply, he opened the door and was greeted with a side of Dean he NEVER wanted to see. He immediately shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Finally."

* * *

_a/n: Isn't Sam the biggest Destiel shipper ever? :) Anyway, this is it. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. Thanks. :)_


End file.
